1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a burner and a cooker including the burner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cookers are used to cook food by heating the food using gas or electricity. Cookers using gas as fuel include a burner for heating food by burning gas. For example, an infrared burner provides thermal energy necessary for heating food by burning a mixture of air and gas on the surface of a combustion member. Such an infrared burner includes a burner port and a combustion member. The mixture gas supplied to the burner port may be burned on the combustion member.
Generally, the burner port has a hexahedral shape with an opened side. Thus, the supplied mixture gas may flow uniformly throughout the inside of the burner port, and thus the mixture gas may be uniformly burned on the entire surface of the combustion member. Usually, the combustion member has a rectangle or square shape.
The infrared burner is usually disposed in a cooking chamber in which food is placed for cooking. The cross sectional area of the infrared burner (that is, the cross sectional areas of the burner port and the combustion member) is determined according to the cross sectional area of the cooking chamber for uniformly heating the inside of the cooking chamber.
The combustion member is usually formed of a ceramic material. Thus, if the combustion member has a rectangle or square shape corresponding to the cross sectional shape of the cooking chamber, it may be necessary to reinforce the combustion member to prevent deflection of the combustion member. The strength of the combustion member may be improved by increasing the thickness of the combustion member. However, in this case, the thickness of the infrared burner is also increased.
Alternatively, a plurality of infrared burners having relatively small cross sectional areas may be disposed in a cooking chamber. However, in this case, a plurality of ignition units may be necessary to ignite the mixture gas on the surfaces of combustion members.